1. Field of the Invention
The present invention aids in underground heat exchange systems, apparatus and methods for installing a pipe in the earth.
2. Description of the Art Practices
The art discloses a variety of systems for installing ground heat exchange pipe loops in a bore hole. Two conduits are inserted into the bore hole. The first conduit is a heat extraction loop employed to extract heat from the earth for use in a heating and cooling system. The second conduit is a grout line.
When the bore hole is drilled into the earth portions of the soil into which the bore hole is drilled will leave air filed voids or will be so loosely compacted that a large region in the bore hole will be a void with air entrained therein. To ensure that the air which is an effective insulator does not disrupt the extraction of energy from the heat extraction loop a grout line is placed in the ground with the heat extraction loop.
The heat extraction loop will be placed as far in the bore hole as practically possible to obtain the maximum possible energy extraction. The heat extraction loop will remain in bore hole at the maximum distance possible. The grout line will also accompany heat extraction loop into the bore hole at or near the in ground terminus of the bore hole. However, the grout line will be slowly removed from the bore hole as the grout is introduced through the grout line. The grout will then fill the voids surrounding the borehole and aids in compacting the air filled soil to reduce the insulating effect previously described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,629 issued May 14, 1985 describes a heat exchanger unit constructed as to permit rapid installation in and removal from the earth at small size sites of desired use of the heat pump system. The unit includes a freon-conducting coil assembly preferably comprised of a plurality of concentric coils defining parallel flow paths for the fluid conducted to and from the heat exchanger unit during operation of the system. In one embodiment the coils are preferably formed of tubing of differing diameters, and the convolutions of each coil are preferably spaced from one another and from the other coils of the assembly. The coil assembly may be enclosed by an impervious cylindrical casing to and from which anti-freeze liquid may be readily conducted while the heat exchanger unit is situated entirely below ground level. Water supply means may be provided in association with the heat exchanger unit to maintain the soil adjacent thereto in a moist condition. In another embodiment there is no outer casing and water flows through an inner coil and exits along one side of the exchanger to provide a cooling effect on the outer freon carrying coil. Couplings of a fluid retentive and quickly connectable and disconnectable type releasably connect the heat exchanger unit to aboveground components of the heat pump system and one or more heat exchangers may be coupled to provide additional capacity as required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,703 issued Dec. 26, 1995 to Hanchar, et al., relates to an apparatus comprising a geothermal cell and recovery system comprising a heat exchange zone located in the earth and separated from the earth by an impermeable barrier. A housing containing a fluid pump and compressor is submersed in heat exchange zone and a fluid conduit return assembly is positioned in the bottom section of the heat exchange zone. A fluid discharge assembly receives fluid from the pump and is positioned in the top section of the heat exchange zone. An underground heat pipe extends through the heat exchange zone. Back-fill material is positioned around the underground heat pipe and the housing heat pump is connected to the underground heat pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,715 to Amerman issued Jan. 7, 1997 discloses a system and method for simultaneously installing a pipe loop and a grout pipe in a wellbore. In another aspect such a system is then used to grout the wellbore by releasing the grout pipe from the pipe loop or from a bottom member connected with the pipe loop and then introducing grout through the pipe into the wellbore as the grout pipe is removed upwardly from the wellbore. In another aspect a drilling-grouting system is provided with which while one hole is being drilled a previously-drilled hole is being grouted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,724 to Amerman issued Jun. 2, 1998 is a division of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/527,114 filed Sep. 12, 1995 entitled “Underground Heat Exchange System” issued Jan. 7, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,715. U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,862 to Amerman issued Mar. 28, 2000 is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/779,812 filed Jan. 6, 1997 entitled “Underground Heat Exchange System”, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,724 which is a division of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/527,114 filed Sep. 12, 1995 entitled “Underground Heat Exchange System” issued Jan. 7, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,715. U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,371 to Amerman, et al., issued Jan. 6, 2004 is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 09/087,705 filed Jun. 1, 1998 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,862 which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/779,812 filed Jan. 6, 1997 entitled “Underground Heat Exchange System” issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,724 on Jun. 2, 1998 which is a division of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/527,114 filed Sep. 12, 1995 entitled “Underground Heat Exchange System” issued Jan. 7, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,715.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,515 issued Jun. 3, 1997 to Lambert a geothermal heat transfer system comprises a plurality of heat exchange loops placed in the ground at an angle of less than a 20 degrees, but greater than a 5 degrees. Each loop has an out flow line and a return line, and a fluid tight, tapered and, U-turn juncture connecting the lines. A pair of distributors connects to inlet and outlet lines at a lower end and a plurality of outlet members at the upper end. A heat exchange device connects to the loops through the inlet and outlet lines. A liquid-oil-gas separator uses cup member and deflector to create a Venturi fluid inlet to separate the oil, returning it to the compressor. A bore hole drilling device comprises an hollow drilling bit with a cutting member at one end, a central fluid passage, and connecting means. The bore hole drilling device has a swivel member with a body portion and housing with a central bore and an inlet, connect to a water line. The body is position within the central bore and mounted for rotational motion within the housing. Lambert, U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,833 Sep. 5, 2000 is a divisional of Ser. No. 08/580,469 filed on Dec. 28, 1995 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,515.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,129 listing Ace as an inventor was filed Feb. 10, 2004. The Ace patent discloses a coaxial-flow heat exchanging structure having a proximal end and a distal end for exchanging heat between a source of fluid at a first temperature and the environment (e.g. air, ground, water, slurry etc.) at a second temperature. The coaxial-flow heat transfer structure comprises: a thermally conductive outer tube section, and an inner tube section having an inner flow channel and being coaxially arranged within the outer tube section. An outer flow channel is formed between the inner and outer tube sections, and helically-extending turbulence generator is provided along the outer flow channel, so as to create turbulence along the flow of heat exchanging fluid flowing between the inner and outer flow channels, and thereby increasing the heat transfer through the walls of the outer tube section to the ambient environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,176 Newman Mar. 27, 2007 provides a temperate water supply system includes a temperate water storage tank and a heat exchanger. The temperate water storage tank has a first tank inlet, a first tank outlet, a second tank inlet and a second tank outlet. The first tank inlet is connectable to a cold water source. The first tank outlet is connectable to at least one temperate water use point in the residence. The heat exchanger has a heat exchanger inlet and a heat exchanger outlet and a plurality of water conduits connected in parallel fluid communication with the heat exchanger inlet and with the heat exchanger outlet. The heat exchanger inlet is connectable to the second tank outlet, and the heat exchanger outlet is connectable to the second tank inlet. In use, the plurality of water conduits are filled with water and are in contact with ambient air in the residence that is warmer than the water at least a portion of the time, so that heat is transferred from the ambient air to the water.
Marnoch in U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,180 issued Feb. 19, 2008 recites an apparatus and method for converting a differential in thermal energy between a first thermal source having a thermal conducting fluid and a second thermal source having a thermal conducting fluid is provided. The apparatus employs a first vessel and a second vessel. Each of the vessels contain a gas under pressure the vessels contain heat exchanging coils that are connected to the thermal sources by fluid lines. A plurality of cooperating valves regulate the flow of the thermal conducting fluid from the first and second thermal sources to the first and second vessels. The valves alternate between first and second operating positions. In the first position, the valves permit a flow of thermal conducting fluid from the first thermal source to the first vessel and from the second thermal source to the second vessel and prevent a flow of thermal conducting fluid from the first thermal source to the second vessel and from the second thermal source to the first vessel. In the second position, the valves permit a flow of thermal conducting fluid from the first thermal source to the second vessel and from the second thermal source to the first vessel and prevent a flow of thermal energy from the first thermal source to the first vessel and from the second thermal source to the second vessel. A pressure driven actuator in fluid communication with the first and second vessels is driven into reciprocating motion between a first position and a second position by alternating positive pressure and negative pressure from the first and second vessels.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,488 Kidwell, et al., issued May 13, 2008 discloses a geothermal heat exchanging system including a heat exchanging subsystem installed above the surface of Earth, and one or more coaxial-flow heat exchanging structures installed in the Earth. The coaxial-flow heat exchanging structures installed in the Earth, facilitate the transfer of heat energy in the aqueous-based heat transfer fluid, between the aqueous-based heat transfer fluid and material beneath the surface of the Earth. Each coaxial-flow heat exchanging structure includes an inner tube section, a thermally conductive outer tube section, and outer flow channel between the inner tube section and the outer tube section. A turbulence generating structure is disposed along a portion of the length of the outer flow channel so as to introduce turbulence into the flow of the aqueous-based heat transfer fluid flowing along the outer flow channel, thereby improving the transfer of heat energy between the aqueous-based heat transfer fluid and the Earth along the length of the outer flow channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,785 Kidwell, et al., issued May 20, 2008 is a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 11/372,224 filed Mar. 9, 2006; which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 11/076,428 filed Mar. 9, 2005. U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,122 Kidwell, et al., issued May 27, 2008 is a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 11/372,224 filed Mar. 9, 2006; which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 11/076,428 filed Mar. 9, 2005 now U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,059. United States Patent Application 20090250200 Kidwell, et al., is application is a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 11/413,975 filed Apr. 28, 2006; which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 11/372,224 filed Mar. 9, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,363,769 B2; which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 11/076,428 filed Mar. 9, 2005, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,059 B2 Ser. No. 11/372,224 filed Mar. 9, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,363,769 B2; which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 11/076,428 filed Mar. 9, 2005, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,059.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,980 issued to Fein, et al., Jul. 28, 2009 recites a roadway system and method for energy generation and distribution are presented. This system allows a geothermal infrastructure to be tied into the roadway system electricity grid. The geothermal infrastructure may include energy exchangers that are electrically connected to the roadway system electricity grid. By connecting the energy exchangers electrically to the roadway system electricity grid, the energy exchangers may be powered by solar and/or wind generating devices. In one embodiment of the invention, a roadway system for energy generation and distribution comprises a plurality of energy harnessing devices (e.g., solar and/or wind generating devices). The roadway system electricity grid is configured for mass distribution of electricity. The energy exchangers are configured to electrically connect to the roadway system electricity grid. Each of substantially all of the energy harnessing devices, is electrically connected to the roadway system electricity grid and positioned on part of one of the roads.
United States Patent Application 20050252226 naming Seefeldt as an inventor published Nov. 17, 2005 and discloses a heat pump system including a first heating/cooling exchange loop including a refrigerant to water heat exchanger to produce a first output. A second heating/cooling exchange loop includes a refrigerant to forced air heat exchanger to produce a second output. A compressor is fluidly coupled to the first heating/cooling exchange loop and the second heating/cooling exchange loop. A controller is connected to control the first output and the second output and to transmit control signals to the at least one compressor, for balancing the first output and the second output responsive to a structural heating/cooling load.
To the extent that the foregoing references are relevant to the present invention, they are herein specifically incorporated by reference. Certain portions of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the United States Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.